


Talk Like a Pirate Day

by lasairfhiona



Series: Comment fic 2016 [14]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>classics_lover prompted Leverage, ensemble, talk like a pirate day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Like a Pirate Day

Nate and Sophie sat back and shook their heads as Hardison and Parker walked around talking like pirates. Parker embraced Talk like a Pirate Day by dressing like a pirate complete with what looked like a real cutlass strapped to her hip that had them wondering where she’d stolen it from. What really set them back when their often too serious hitter came in and the first words out of his mouth were in perfect pirate speak. Hardison was a little put out as Parker cuddled right up to Eliot and they walked into the kitchen his arm around her.


End file.
